Misytmolla's Tribute Bank
So, i have many tributes, most of whom i have not put in any games yet and will probably request to be deleated. I am starting a new set of tributes, all allocated by tiers in certain categories. I have a few tributes on my computer i have not used yet but i plan on using very soon. I want to keep them here so that is what i'm gonna do. I will include Lunaii, Rl and Anime images and tribute pieces for a few of them (but limited) Tributes Tributes I will be doing district 0-14 and they will be added when i make some of them, this will include their names. Angus .png|Angus Yarrow Amaya Lovelace.png|Amaya Lovelace KaiFearn.png|Kai Fearn LavenderBirch.png|Lavender Birch Alec Windsor .png|Alec Windsor Hudson.png|Ace Striden MeridaEfron.png|Merida Efron KaneAries.png|Kane Aries Roman Silas .png|Roman Silas Silas Maverick .png|Silas Maverick Tyson Evans .png|Tyson Evans JuanCasey .png|Juan Casey Bryan Noctan .png|Bryan Noctan Tyene Martell .png|Tyene Martell TempestHaliar .png|Ellaria Haline RL Gallery AngusRL.jpeg|Angus Yarrow black-blonde-blue-eyes-clothes-curly-hair-Favim.com-319292.jpg|Amaya Lovelace KaiRL.jpeg|Kai Fearn colore-capelli-inverno-2014-sfumato.jpg|Lavender Birch AlecWindsor .jpeg|Alec Windsor AceRL.jpeg|Ace Striden red-hair-with-light-tips.jpg|Merida Efron OYaMb3T.png|Roman Silas hair_machine_men_hair.png|Kane Aries left.jpg|Silas Maverick tumblr_lxn5bmI5jK1qcc32mo1_500.jpg|Tyson Evans men.jpg|Juan Casey Taylor_Lautner.jpg|Bryan Noctan HelenaGlaceRL.jpg|Tyene Martell beanie-black-and-white-girl-long-hair-Favim.com-862011.png| Ellaria Haline Tribute Pieces Personality *Noelle Orion: Noelle is a quite and shy girl, someone who does not like to be the center of attention and would rather be left alone with her thoughts. Noelle may seem insecure but she is very self assured and tough. Noelle is very careful about who she would trust and she can come across as cold and hostile to those she does not know or trust, always expecting the worse from people, she does not see the reason why people would be kind when they could easily kill her. Noelle is smart and cunning, she is usually silent, watching and keeping tabs on people. Noelle is very protective of those who she trusts, if anyone tries to harm her or her friends, no matter how big or small they are she will fight back, Noelle may be small but she will never back down and has a fiery spirit and you may think of her as weak but she is a dark horse who will not take abuse from others. Noelle is very head strong, out of all people she would be the one who wants to continue and she can be quite stubborn because she never want to back down. Noelle is brave, it is obvious she is not fragile or afraid, even though she is shy she has an aura of passion and fierce determination around her and she is a strong girl who is stuck behind her own personal problems, making her seem weak and not showing off the strong side of herself. Noelle knows the harsh reality of life, she is smart enough to not shield herself from it all, and Noelle knows that is she does not kill she will die and she knows she will have to fight, so if Noelle sees an opportunity she will have to take it, however horrible it would be and if anyone tried to hurt her of friends there is no question she will make sure they regret it. Weapons Skills Weaknesses Reasons for Winning Fears Category:Misytmolla's Tributes